Código: Jackrabbit
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: El grupo ha tenido suficiente de las constantes peleas de los dos chicos, así que hicieron un plan para aliviar algunas tensiones... con resultados inesperados. JackRabbit slash (Traducción)


**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Oh. My. God! Estoy impresionada. Ésta es una de mis historias favoritas JackRabbit de todo el fandom ¡Y me han dado permiso para traducirla! ¡Más que eso! ¡ME DIERON PERMISO DE TRADUCIR LAS SECUELAS! ¡Estoy tan, pero tan FELIZ!**

**Bueno, antes que nada, éste es un One-Shot precioso e intenso donde se muestra cómo inician la relación entre Jack y Bunny. Es poco después de la película. AMO el trabajo de ésta autora porque es impresionante; desde el inicio hasta el final. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo traduciendo ¡Disfrútenlo mucho, por favor!**

**DISCLAIMER.-Ésta historia NO es mía. La traduje con el permiso de LoveOfLiterature, la/el autor orginal.**

* * *

Oh dios, soy una persona terrible y me disculpo de antemano por esta monstruosidad.

Nota: intentaré corregir algunos errores. No hay nada particularmente nuevo en eso.

**Clasificación: M, Por lenguaje y momentos sensuales. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer.-No soy dueño de estos personajes por una razón. Y no hago dinero tampoco.**

**Código: Jackrabbit**

Norte deslizó con cansancio una mano por la cara. Lanzando su mirada a sabiendas de que una Tooth muy nerviosa y un Sandman de mirada impotente, finalmente fueron capaces de mirar a los ojos del guardián y señalar una reunión privada. Con un tirón infinitesimal en su cabeza, hizo señales a los dos guardianes que lo siguieran fuera de la zona de guerra a la comodidad y tranquilidad de un pasillo en el taller. El trío hizo una mueca cuando todavía los gritos penetraban las sólida puertas y vitrales.

"¡_Tú_ simplemente no sabes cómo divertirse!"

"¡No _todos_ tenemos las cosas fáciles todo el tiempo, amigo!"

"¿F… Fácil?"

"Oh ¿Es que _realmente_ lo que haces es tan difícil?"

Un silencio indignado llenó el aire, ahogando a los oyentes casi tanto como la discusión. El Grupo de Guardianes sintió rápidamente alejarse la adrenalina de la Pascua arruinada y una sencilla camaradería estaba en crisis, al borde de la desintegración. Bueno, el grupo todavía estaba bien, pero la tensión entre Jack y Aster iba en aumento a un ritmo francamente alarmante.

La situación había llegado a lo más crítico la noche anterior, cuando el grupo se había reunido para compartir una comida y reportar cualquier tipo de renacimiento del Rey de las Pesadillas, y finalmente decidir cómo proceder. Tooth había estado sonriendo a Jack, disculpándose con el espíritu invernal de nuevo por el comportamiento vergonzoso de sus hadas cuando Aster estalló.

"¡Sólo cállate, Tooth! Si no puedes controlar ese enamoramiento estúpido ¡Entonces simplemente lárgate!" el conejo volteó airadamente al miembro más joven del grupo y escupió "Y tú, perezoso alborotador, simplemente… ¡simplemente deja de ser encantador con ellas! Solo empeoras las cosas ¡Empeoras todo!"

El grupo se le quedó mirando fijamente, atónitos. Las discusiones entre los dos guardianes generalmente provenían de pinchazos verbales por parte de Jack, pero esto había salido de la nada. Tooth tuvo que cubrir la cara para ocultar el rubor avergonzado, y la expresión del espíritu invernal había palidecido aún más cuando abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando una réplica que no llegó.

El conejo ni siquiera hizo nada cuando los brillantes ojos de Jack se llenaron de agua que se congeló en sus pestañas mientras parpadeaba. Él solo cruzó sus brazos musculosos apretándolos al pecho y miró al joven salir de la mesa hacia la ventana con un viento veloz.

De mala gana, el grupo había decidido seguir adelante con sus planes de celebrar verdaderamente la victoria al día siguiente pero poco después de iniciado el festejo éste se derrumbó en enfrentamientos y acusaciones.

Norte estaba desconcertado. Aster realmente parecía estar más cercano y cálido con Jack, sobre todo después del encuentro final con Pitch cuando se enteró de que el joven espíritu había ayudado al último niño a creer en él. Pero tan pronto como eso pasó y la normalidad regresó volvió el conejo cerrado, no solo hacia Jack, sino a todos. Él estaba lleno de mal humor y odio.

Ahora, en el pasillo, forzado a salir de su propio taller, Norte miró a sus compañeros "Amigos, esto tiene que parar" declaró "Los dos se vuelven peores que antes"

Sandman asintió vigorosamente de acuerdo y volteó hacia una Tooth confundida. Un huevo roto y un signo de interrogación se formaron en su cabeza, seguido de una versión en arena del rostro de Jack. Tooth sonrió con tristeza "No, Sandy. Realmente no creo que Aster siga culpando a Jack por la Pascua. Creo que es otra cosa…"

Ambos hombres miraron expectantes, esperando respuestas, pero ella respondió rodando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros "Bueno, no sé qué es ese algo más. No soy una especie de gurú de las emociones. Sólo recojo dientes" el trío tuvo que hacer una pausa a la conversación cuando la discusión en el otro de la pared regresó.

"Oh, si ¡No puedes pensar en una réplica ingeniosa y sólo VUELAS LEJOS! ¡Lindo!  
¡Muy maduro!"

La puerta se abrió con un estrépito y el australiano se dirigió furioso hacia sus amigos. Sus ojos oscuros y nublados mataron cualquier regaño o comentario en las gargantas de los demás. Dirigió una mirada negra al grupo y se cruzó de brazos defensivamente "El compañero decidió vagar por aquí. Llámenme si me necesitan" gruñó y pisoteó dos veces el suelo, abriendo un agujero de conejo y descendiendo hasta desaparecer.

"Hay que hacer algo" dijo Norte sin expresión al silencio que le siguió "Tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos. Algo está pasando y debemos resolverlo. Aclarar las cosas, si quieren"

Tooth se iluminó "¡Eso es! ¡Norte eres un genio!" exclamó con entusiasmo. Una vez más los hombres echaron sus expresiones perplejas. Si no estuviera tan entusiasta, les habría rodado los ojos "Tengo un plan" dijo finalmente "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir un lugar de donde no puedan correr y dejar que se desahoguen" su sonrisa vaciló ante las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

Sandman le dirigió una mirada y pasó un dedo por el cuello, añadiendo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Norte asintió vigorosamente.

Tooth mostró una sonrisa perfecta "Oh chicos, tengan un poco de fe en ellos. ¡_Crean_ en ellos!" se echó a reír y agregó "Y además, tengo un plan que para ayudarlos. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir un lugar seguro ¿Alguna idea?"

Un poco calmados, los hombres ayudaron a Tooth a esquematizar su nuevo plan. Código: Jackrabbit.

/

Un irritado conejo de pascua y un hosco espíritu del invierno se sentaron en el suelo cubierto de hierba en el palacio de los dientes, deliberadamente evitándose. Tooth hizo un puchero. Ninguno de ellos se veía bien con el ceño fruncido. Y por lo general eran guapos. Ella flotaba entre Norte y Sandy, a la espera de que uno de los dos hombres tomara la iniciativa. Norte lo hizo.

"Señores" anunció, ganando la atención de todos los presentes "Tenemos un problema"

Las orejas de Bunnymund se animaron expectantes y Jack flotaba de pie, sujetando su cayado con firmeza. Tooth trató de ocultar su nerviosismo revoloteando alrededor del aire y bajando atrás de sus amigos peleados. Sandman miró expectante a los engañados. Norte se aclaró la garganta. Estaba fuera de práctica como mentiroso.

"Algunos de los yetis pueden o no haber visto señales de Pitch" anunció casi sonriendo. Eso no era una mentira, técnicamente "Tenemos que separarnos y buscar en las áreas de avistamientos" miró al creador de sueños "Sandy, tú toma el cielo" ordenó y luego miró a Tooth "Tooth, las ciudades y yo los Polos"

Ahora era la parte más importante. Miró a los dos hombres esperando una orden "Jack, Aster, quiero que busquen bajo tierra" cortó las quejas que se formaron en sus labios con una mano firme "Los yetis probablemente encontraron la mayor actividad bajo la tierra, cerca del Salto del Ángel. Quiero que se apoyen el uno al otro" golpeó las grandes manos y miró al grupo antes de que iniciaran las protestas.

Tooth revoloteó detrás de los chicos y se dejó caer enfrente de los dos peleadores, entregándoles pequeños vasos con líquido claro "Para protegerlos. Agua de mi estanque" explicó y se sonrojó cuando los dos guardianes inmediatamente se tragaron el contenido. No había esperado engañarlos tan fácilmente. Ella giró para ocultar su rostro y regresó al inicio de la acción.

Todos los guardianes de inmediato desaparecieron en diferentes direcciones, cada uno en su medio de transporte favorito.

Unos minutos más tarde tres de los cinco se reincorporaron en el estanque. Sandy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho pequeño y le disparó a Tooth una mirada significativa. Norte también y añadió verbalmente "Suéltalo, Tooth. Sabemos que no les diste agua"

El hada se ruborizó "Oh, sí, bueno… ya ves.. tenía miedo de que los podrían necesitar… ¿Un empujoncito?"

Norte trato de no mirarla "¿Qué les has dado?"

Tooth lanzó una mirada suplicante a Sandman, que estaba lleno de curiosidad. La chica suspiró y se cubrió lo ojos con la palma de la mano "En cierto modo… fui con Cupido la noche pasada…" admitió.

La mandíbula de Sandy casi cayó y tiró signos de exclamación en la cabeza. Norte jadeo audiblemente "¡Tooth! ¡Hay una razón por la que él no es un guardián! ¡Él se entromete!" casi gritó.

Regañada Tooth decidió cruzar los brazos a la defensiva "No, solo hace que las personas se enfrenten a sus sentimientos, buenos o malos… y bueno… ¿No es lo que queríamos?"

Un momento de tensión pasó entre los tres amigos intrigados. Ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de qué hacer acerca de la situación. Acababan de enviar a sus dos compañeros con engaños a uno de los pocos lugares en el mundo donde no iban a ser capaces de utilizar sus poderes, básicamente a pelear, y ahora estaban drogados, también.

Norte finalmente se derrumbó, dejando escapar un largo suspiró "Bueno amigos, todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar" un Sandy ansioso asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la suave hierba bajo él.

/

Bunnymund y Jack Frost surgieron alrededor de media milla de las cataratas. El espíritu del invierno se vio obligado a confiar en el transporte del conejo una vez que llegaron a los climas calurosos. No se llevaba bien con los vientos cálidos "¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, canguro?" bromeó.

El pooka rodó los ojos llenos de odio en dirección al chico "Lo siento amigo, no vi que pudieras llegar más cerca ¿yo sí?"

La pareja elevó sus respectivas armas y comenzaron la caminata hacia las cataratas. El aire era pegajoso y húmedo, y el conejo lanzó una mirada de reojo al espíritu de cabello blanco a su lado, con su cayado como bastón apoyándose en él, no en exceso "No te derretirás, compañero… ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Jack frunció el ceño "No" dijo jadeando "¿Y desde cuándo te importa?"

"No me importa" Aster replicó con vehemencia "Simplemente no quiero tener que pelear el doble si Pitch está aquí. No puedo derrotarlo y cuidarte al mismo tiempo ¿cierto?" apartó la mirada lentamente del chico. Jack debería ser pálido o azulado, no rosado "¿Qué haría Pitch en un lugar como éste?" se encontró diciendo en voz alta. Era un páramo variable de creyentes. Nadie en cientos de miles de kilómetros conocía la Pascua o había visto la nieve, y mucho menos creía en alguno de los Guardianes.

"Si yo fuera Pitch y tuviera enemigos como nosotros y hubiera perdido toda mi fuerza, vendría aquí a recuperarme" Jack jadeó en respuesta.

Tenía sentido. Ni siquiera podían usar sus poderes para transportarte y mucho menos para pelear. Y Aster no estaba seguro, pero pensó que tal vez el calor lo estaba afectando también. Se sintió un poco mareado y jadeante, lo cual le pareció extraño porque le gustaba el clima cálido. Se volteó para mirar a su acompañante con más preocupación "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, amigo? ¿Necesitas un descanso?" le preguntó.

Jack lo despidió con un gesto "No, siento aire fresco procedente de las cataratas. Si me detengo, debería ser allí, donde está más fresco"

Después de quince minutos de caminata por la selva, la pareja llegó finalmente al claro de agua fría producto de las enormes cataratas encima de ellos. No se veía nada, pero eso no les molestó. Pitch estaría bajo tierra en algún lugar, en una cueva o detrás de las cataratas. Bunnymund iba a decir un curso de acción cuando el chico gritó corriendo y se hizo una bola cayendo en el agua con un chapoteo, empapándolo.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar salir una corriente de insultos asustados e ira, pero se atragantó al ver a Jack emerger del agua frente a él. El rostro del muchacho estaba de nuevo azul pálido y sonreía como un loco, con sus ojos brillantes de malicia. Su capucha había sido despojada y lanzó su cayado sin contemplaciones al lado del conejo en la orilla. La piel pálida cegaba la luz del sol brillante.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, amigo?" gritó Aster cuando por fin recuperó el aliento "¡Estamos aquí para atrapar a Pitch, no para jugar!" el merodeaba al borde del agua, que ya estaba congelada en los bordes, incluso en el clima tropical de América del Sur. Trato de mantenerse alerta cuando el niño rio y se metió hasta el fondo de la piscina. El borde congelado se arrastraba lentamente lejos del agua "¡No voy a saltar en el hielo si te congelas a ti mismo en el fondo del estanque Frost!" gritó por encima del rugido de las cataratas. Su piel ya estaba mojada por el rocío del agua que caía y la bola cañón de Jack, alarmándolo ante la perspectiva de nadar.

Un toque de verdadero miedo se deslizó por su espalda cuando Jack no respondió. Quizá Pitch estaba aquí.

Justo cuando pensaba seriamente en despojarse de sus armas para saltar al agua arremolinada, una pálida cabeza se balanceó de nuevo a la superficie, los ojos azules mirándolo "Vamos, Aster. Hay una cueva bajo el agua. Está seco del otro lado ¡Si Pitch está aquí debe ser ahí!" la cabeza desapareció de nuevo antes de que Bunnymund pudiera comentar.

Quejándose en silencio con el corazón martillándolo, el pooka cogió el cayado de Jack y se acercó al borde más cercano de donde Jack había emergido a la superficie. El tonto muchacho probablemente lo había olvidado por completo ¿Cómo puede un Guardián olvidar su propia arma ante una batalla? Demasiado distraído como siempre. Típico.

Para disminuir el choque inevitable, Aster saltó al estanque…. Y luego volvió a surgir jadeando. Por la Luna ¡Estaba helada! Probablemente podría haber muerto de frío, solo temblando y flotando en esa agua en la superficie del estanque helado. Él detuvo a la muerte cuando una mano helada juguetonamente le jaló el pie, lo que le causó farfullar el frío líquido. Gruñó con irritación y se lanzó más bajo al agua ártica.

Jack descansaba cómodamente en la cueva, en la orilla helada del borde del estanque bajo tierra cuando Bunny apareció con un jadeo y nadando frenéticamente hasta la orilla del agua, agitando su forma empapada y se desplomó de cansancio en una repisa rocosa. Hizo caso omiso de la sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando descuidadamente arrojó el palo estúpido en dirección a Jack "Te odio tanto en este momento" tartamudeó a través de sus temblores. Se sorprendió de que el comentario insolente no llegara.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Me odias" una sonrisa amarga se formó en el rostro del espíritu helado cuando se inclinó y agarró el cayado junto al guardián de la pascua "¿No deberíamos estar buscando señales de Pitch?"

Bunnymund gruñó y se dio la vuelta, pero no se levantó. Se quedó mirando con horror como el estanque del que acababa de salir estaba congelado. Ahora, en vez de una líquida puerta, sólo tenía un suelo de hielo sólido. Estaban atrapados. Se volteó con una mirada acusadora a su acompañante "Es mejor que seas capaz de hacer algo al respecto, _compañero_" advirtió.

Jack se encogió de hombros "Se derretirá en unos minutos. Hace como un millón de grados aquí"

Aster no estaba tan seguro. Él podía ver en su aliento que el hielo del suelo se arrastraba por todos lados en las paredes de la cueva. La única fuente de luz en el túnel venía de una estrecha abertura en la parte posterior de la pared en la caverna, por lo que sol no sería de mucha ayuda.

"¿Dónde podría esconderse Pitch aquí?" Jack se preguntó en voz alta "¿Y cómo los yetis pudieron verlo?" el chico tocó la punta de su bastón con la pared rocosa y sonrió suavemente cuando una intrincada escarcha decoró la superficie. Al menos no estaba _completamente_ impotente ahí. Volteó y vio al conejo finalmente de pie con el agua escurriéndole de su cola.

"No lo sé, tal vez pensó que en verdad podría alejarse de ti, un molesto errante" murmuró Aster con malicia "Parece que su plan no funcionó"

"Bien ¡Es suficiente!" Jack prácticamente chilló y su cayado golpeó en la tierra formando una estalagmita de hielo. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente hacia el pooka y no ayudaba cómo apretaba los puños en el cayado "Tú has sido un verdadero idiota conmigo desde que ganamos ¿Qué es _exactamente_ lo que hice?" pálido, su pecho desnudo estaba abarrotado de frustración y podía sentir el color en sus mejillas.

Aster entrecerró los ojos a cambio, poniendo una pata en su boomerang antes de alejarse del pálido chico "Nada, simplemente déjalo, amigo" murmuró enfadado.

Pero el espíritu del invierno no lo iba a dejar. Su visión nadó y él inclinó la frente hacia adelante para hacer contacto con su arma "¡No! Mira, pensé que éramos amigos. Ya sabes, gente que disfruta de la compañía del otro ¿O es que soy un exceso de _diversión _para ti?" su cabeza parecía dañarse y su visión no estaba mejorando. Algo estaba mal y a él simplemente no le importaba "¿Qué he hecho?"

El Guardián mayor se volteó, listo para una confrontación física cuando el sonido de la madera golpeó la piedra, e inmediatamente dejó caer su propia arma al ver a Jack desplomarse, con los ojos cerrados, en el suelo de la cueva. Saltó a la figura y recogió el cuerpo frágil con facilidad, acunándose en su brazo musculoso "Oh, será mejor que no estés fingiendo compañero, o me aseguraré de que lo hagas" gruñó.

El cuerpo estaba frío, pero eso no significaba nada. Jack siempre estaba frío. Aster dio unas palmaditas en la cara pálida unas cuantas veces antes de que los ojos de hielo azul se abrieran. La pareja se miró con incertidumbre el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Aster dejara caer a su acompañante nuevamente al suelo de piedra, cepillando su pelaje y ajustando el cuero. Antes de que cualquier comentario pudiera realizarse, volteó y agarró el boomerang del suelo donde lo había dejado caer "¿Qué fue eso?" no podía dejar de verlo por encima del hombro.

Jack sacudió la cabeza para despejarse "No sé" admitió "Mi visión se nubló y perdí el conocimiento… ¿Crees que Pitch _está _realmenteaquí?"

Las orejas de Bunny se animaron. La descripción de Jack sonaba similar a la que padeció fuera del estanque cuando se asustó por Jack "Podría ser, pero no en éste túnel. Lo escucharía a estas alturas. Mira, descongela esto y salgamos de aquí"

La mirada de Jack se movió al hielo confundido "¿No se ha derretido ya?" preguntó.

Aster rodó los ojos "No, solo has estado jugando con hielo todo el tiempo desde que llegamos aquí. Ahora fúndelo" él comenzó a caminar al otro lado de la caverna. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la situación y quería ponerse en contacto con el resto del grupo para asegurar que las cosas estuvieran bien.

"No puedo"

Ojos verdes se encontrando con ojos salvajemente apologéticos de Jack "¿Qué quieres decir con 'no puedo'? ¿No puedes o no quieres? ¿Estás trabajando para Pitch?" acusó, ganándose una mirada temible de su compañero "Porque los dos parecían horriblemente amistosos un par de veces en que _deberías_ ser mi aliado… nuestro aliado ¿Qué, Jack?" se encontró escupiendo "¿Preferirías un poco de oscuridad con tu frío?"

El espíritu del invierno se rio de la acusación de Bunny, apoyándose cansadamente contra la pared "¿Así que es eso? ¿Estás _celoso_? ¡¿Y de Pitch Black?!" se apartó del hielo que lo rodeaba y se apoyó en el cayado, mirando al pooka con ojos tristes "¿En qué universo estás viviendo hombre?" casi pensó en simplemente ignorarlo hasta que el hielo se derritiera y salieran de la cueva, así que se sorprendió cuando el guardián mayor se volteó y se lanzó contra el guardián más pequeño.

Aster sólo dejó de cargar cuando chocaron contra la pared de la cueva en un ruido sordo, respirando el aire de Jack y sintiendo el pecho más pequeño agitado, casi tanto como el suyo y miró a los ojos azules cristalinos "Tú no sabes _nada_" dijo entre dientes con enojo "Todo lo que haces es jugar en la nieve y sonreír con esa _maldita_ sonrisa y hacer líos. Haces un lío todo el tiempo y te metes con los mortales y te metes _conmigo_"

Disgustado, el conejo se apartó del chico y se dio la vuelta, tratando de recuperar algo parecido a una respiración normal, pero estaba fallando. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir su arma firme en su agarre y seguir hablando "No puedo _estar_ para nada cerca de ti. No me gusta el frío. Odio lo que haces a la primavera. _Destruyes_ la primavera" se volteó disparando una mirada acusadora a su objetivo, que seguía inclinándose débilmente contra la pared de la cueva con un color azul claro en las mejillas, negándose a mirar los ojos del conejo.

Sus extremidades temblaron cuando Aster habló "Eres tan destructivo" susurró "No puede haber un compañero peor para mí. Pero…" titubeó. Él no quería expresar su confesión en voz alta, pero no podía detener a las palabras caer de sus labios "Yo _quiero_ estar cerca de ti"

La confusión ganó la batalla en la mente de Jack y él finalmente levantó la mirada para ver los ojos verdes ardientes en su dirección. La mirada en el rostro del otro Guardián le hizo tragar saliva "…¿Qué?"

Bunnymund se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y tomó su boomerang fuertemente contra su pecho, rompiendo el contacto visual con el ser que tenía delante "Exactamente, amigo. Es enloquecedor. Eres tan destructivo y descuidado y falto de disciplina… todo lo que no puedo soportar ¿Por qué eres tan especial?"

La mandíbula de Jack se cerró "Bueno, mi centro es la _diversión_, Bunny ¿Quizá en secreto deseas relajarte?" trató de bromear. La ira corriendo en el espíritu de la primavera, Jack se percató de eso cuando se sintió estrellar contra la pared otra vez, perdiendo el aliento.

"¿Crees que es _divertido_? ¿Estás haciendo esto a _propósito_?" Aster exigió airadamente "¿Me has estado buscando para ver si me elevo? ¿Me escogiste solo por placer? ¿Me sonríes con esa maldita sonrisa para ver si me rompo? ¿Cuál es tu juego ésta vez, Jack Frost?"

Jack no trató de luchar por salir de su precaria situación. El conejo lo había clavado algunos metros encima del suelo y miraba a su cara con tal intensidad que pensó que podía ahogarse en él. Se agarró de las muñecas peludas que lo mantenían en contacto visual con el guardián "Me _gustas _Aster" respondió seriamente "Eso es lo que hago, escojo la diversión y las broma y una sonrisa y un juego y luego pensé, al menos al principio, que eras mi amigo ¡Discúlpame por estar tan equivocado!" su voz era ronca por la respuesta gritada y sus labios aún se separaron cuando el guardián mayor aplastó su boca contra la de Jack, atacándolo con la ferocidad que Jack siempre había supuesto que era estrictamente propia de los enemigos. Bueno, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

Aster gruño cuando su compañero presionó de nuevo su boca con casi la misma ferocidad. La piel bajo sus manos estaba fría, y la boca atacó segura dejando su aliento nublado, no podía parar. Tomó el labio inferior de Frost en la boca y lo chupó, disfrutando de los sonidos que produjeron la acción. Era como si el guardián más joven nunca hubiera sido besado antes.

Sólo la más sencilla indirecta de que eso podría ser posible volvía loco al pooka. Se obligó a dejar los labios frescos, alejándose de nuevo y mordió con sus dientes a lo largo de una línea en la pálida mandíbula y el cuello del chico, parando en la nuca de su cuello frío. Su mirada borrosa flotaba sobre la extensión de pálida piel en el cuello de Jack y ronroneó en agradecimiento mientras chupaba la carne bajo sus labios.

Jack dejó salir deliciosos ruidos retorciéndose bajo él, luchando por una elevarse, y sintió una oleada de posesividad a través de sus venas. Un profundo azul cerúleo se estaba formando en el lugar de su atención y se detuvo para admirar su trabajo. Estaba contento de sentir las piernas frías alrededor de su cintura, acercando más los cuerpos. El cuerpo de Jack era tan frío, pero Aster ardía desde adentro hacia afuera.

"Ast… Aster…"con voz ronca Jack tiró del pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza del conejo.

Bunnymund se apartó de la piel que estaba trabajando nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada pesada el espíritu helado con cierto nivel de actitud defensiva. Esto _no_ debería haber pasado… nunca. Pero ahora no podía detenerse más de lo que la Luna se alzaba. A menos que Jack estuviera completamente en contra. Luego él agarraría el boomerang y su cerebro a sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa y deleite, el joven de cabello blanco sonrió torcidamente "No esperaba esto…"

Aster izó al ras las orejas otra vez, retumbando de acuerdo contra el cuerpo de su compañero "Bueno" dijo con una voz entrecortada contra la oreja fría "¿Por qué me haces esto?" se apretó a sí mismo contra el cuerpo clavado en la pared cuando sintió el estruendo de la risa.

"Um, tú… estás haciendo esto… _compañero_" Jack se burló sin aliento, luego gimió cuando el suelo de la roca afilada raspó su columna vertebral.

Aster reconoció el sonido del dolor y suavemente acarició el cuerpo más pequeño separándolo de la pared. Se deslizó unos pasos antes de caer en el hielo bajo él y aterrizar sobre la espalda, llevándose la peor parte de la caída con su propio cuerpo. Sin aliento, se tomó un segundo para registrar que Jack no se había movido, sólo se retorció sobre su cuerpo caliente para conseguir una mejor posición encima de él. Su corazón martilleaba y se olvidó de las posibilidades negativas de ése encuentro lejos de sus pensamientos.

A pesar de todo, se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios fríos dejando un rastro a través de su propia mandíbula y cuello. No podía dejar de gemir cuando una mano fría envolvió el pelo de su cabeza y tiró de él, obligándolo a dejar su cuello más expuesto "¿No crees que podrías… librarte de mí… de ésta manera…?" jadeó, teniendo unas estrechas caderas en sus manos y acercándolos más a sí mismo.

Trató de dejar que su pareja tomara el tiempo de reconocerlo, pero Aster no tenía suficiente contacto, y él no estaba acostumbrado a no estar al mando. Sin previo aviso, se sentó y se deslizó a la par de la estalagmita antes formada para ayudarse. Él se apoyó pesadamente contra su compañero quedando a horcajas sobre él. Estaba rodeado de superficies frías y heladas que estremecían su cuerpo al contacto. Su pesado jadeo era brumoso.

Aunque trató de controlar su respiración, miró a los ojos claros cristalinos de su pareja. Un rubor azul claro dejaba escarcha sobre las mejillas y la nariz de Jack, su pecho desnudo estaba agitado. El rubor se profundizó cuando sus ojos se abrieron viendo hacia sus labios y su cuello, dándole a Aster una pizca de la inocencia que estaba buscando.

Suavemente y con pesar, empujó al joven de su regazo "Nosotros… tenemos que irnos" admitió con amargura "Esto no está bien…"

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Jack palidecieron, apresurándose a quedar encima de él, pero fue empujado de nuevo, ésta vez con más fuerza "¿Qué…?" farfulló con enojó "¿Sólo vamos a irnos? ¿Irnos y qué, Aster? ¿Ser súper difíciles y raros? ¿Ignorar que todo sucedió y que me odias más?" la sala comenzó a oscurecerse con la nieve "Bueno, empezaste esto _compañero_, y no parecía estar tan mal hace un minuto" dijo Jack, tratando de ignorar que se formaban estrellas en su visión.

Había existido poco más de tres siglos y esto era completamente nuevo para él. Había muerto muy joven y había sido invisible durante toda su existencia ¡Y ahora venían a decirle que esto estaba mal! Había visto y deseado lo que los mortales tenían por sentado todos los días. Su nieve a menudo unía a gente entre sí y había tenido la esperanza de que un día… no sabía. Se acurrucó en sí mismo miserablemente.

Bunnymund observó al joven guardián con pesadez. Hubiera sido tan fácil encontrar un rincón y sentarse, revolcándose en la autocompasión mientras esperaba que el hielo se derritiera. Pero no pudo. Odiaba ver al espíritu normalmente feliz y despreocupado acurrucado en tristeza. Y todo por su culpa. Pascua trataba de un nuevo comienzo y él estaba fallando en eso miserablemente.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, y en contra de su mejor juicio, Aster cogió al chico pálido y lo apretó contra su pecho, con fuerza "No soy bueno para ti, amigo. Estoy siempre ocupado, soy rígido y viejo. Tengo horarios y responsabilidades más allá de mí mismo. Ve y busca una chica bonita y rómpele el corazón…"

Jack resopló con diversión a pesar de su infelicidad "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Bunny, tengo como... 317 años de edad. La edad es relativa en una relación…" hizo una mueca cuando el cuerpo peludo se tensó a su alrededor "¿Qué?"

"Tengo más de 900 años…"

Jack rodó los ojos "Relativo" insistió, acercando más a su reticente compañero.

Aster estaba atormentado. Los mortales tenían edades más cercanas que Jack y él. Y los Guardianes no tenían compañeros. Simplemente eso nunca sucedería. Tenía que haber una razón por ello. Pero sintió que el joven guardián lo sujetaba y aprisionaba su cara en su cuello, haciendo que su corazón golpeara nuevamente. Oh ¿Qué diablos?

Agarró el blanco y espeso cabello blanco jalándolo de la misma forma que antes, forzando que la cara de Jack estuviera a su altura. El hielo brillaba al lado de su cara pálido y Aster se inclinó hacia adelante, rozando su rostro contra la respiración y el oído humano.

Su lengua salió, lamiendo el lóbulo congelado y haciendo que el joven sostuviera un grito de emoción. Se olvidó de su indecisión, ronroneó, tomándose el tiempo de degustar lo lamido. El cuerpo masculino y más pequeño que sostenía lo motivó a burlar una pausa mientras chupaba sin decir nada. El niño podría ser inexperto, pero el espíritu de la primavera había tenido mucha práctica los últimos años en la representación de la vida y el renacimiento.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Frost?" susurró en el oído abusado. Necesitaba límites claros antes de perderse por completo.

"Yo…" la voz temblorosa vaciló en su respuesta "Divertirme…."

Bunnymund podía hacer eso. No estaba seguro de lo que Jack suponía, pero no se molestó en aclaraciones. Las cosas progresarían como siempre lo hacen. Pasó las palmas sobre la espalda desnuda. El cuerpo frío era tan suave y sin manchas, impactante. Dirigiendo su toque de nuevo a la espalda del muchacho, sacó las garras y raspó hacia debajo de nuevo, mirando las pistas azules formándose en la carne pálida.

"Bello" susurró en su cabeza que estaba más metida en su hombro, haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera. Huh, ni siquiera sabía que el espíritu helado sabía cómo estremecerse. El orgullo y la confianza lo llenaron, animándolo. Bruscamente regresó su boca al cuello frío y dejó caer las manos de la espalda desnuda para agarrar otra vez las caderas de su compañero, levantando el cuerpo para una mejor exposición.

Las piernas de Jack lo rodearon nuevamente para mejor apoyo, y aprobaron el contacto más cercano. Se apartó de donde estaba para levantarle la cabeza y capturar su boca fría por encima de la suya. Los mareos casi lo superaron cuando sintió el aliento frío empujándose a lo largo de su rostro mientras su compañero respiraba por la nariz.

Una vez más, tomó el labio inferior y lo chupó. No estaba seguro de que alguna vez se cansaría de la forma en que se sentía chupar algo tan frío y maleable. Cuando un gemido pasó junto a la boca de su compañero lo mordió más, disfrutando el estremecimiento del cuerpo encima de él. Casi no podía permitir que Jack se alejara cuando lo hizo.

La boca del muchacho estaba hinchada y su cara sonrojada en un azul magnífico. Se cernía fuera de contacto, presionando su frente contra la de Bunnymund "Déjame tratar" le rogó, suplicando con sus ojos tanto como sus palabras.

Aster consintió, presionando su boca contra la de Jack de nuevo, dejando al guardián más joven vacilante de copiar sus acciones anteriores. La suavidad y la prudencia en el desempeño lento lo volvían loco. Quería sentirse sin restricciones, la confianza de su compañero en la intimidad, pero dejó que el muchacho inexperto considerara y experimentara. Era tan fácil olvidar cuán inocente era este espíritu. Estaba tan _ansioso_.

El pooka se sorprendió cuando las manos frías también reflejaron sus acciones anteriores a lo largo de su pecho y de sus hombros. Si no hubiera estado tan borracho de sentimiento, él se habría avergonzado de los ruidos que sus caricias le provocaron "Mi Larrikin…" le susurró en la boca conectada a la suya.

No fue sino hasta que sintió las caricias serpentear hacia abajo, escondiéndose bajo su pecho en la parte inferior al estómago que detuvo al muchacho. Él agarró las delgadas muñecas deteniendo sus caminos tentadores y frotándolos contra sus manos grandes. Sonrió con tristeza "_Realmente_ no creo que debamos llegar tan lejos aún, compañero…" aconsejó, dejando caer la cabeza con vergüenza en su hombro.

"Lo siento…" murmuró Jack "¿Me dejé llevar mucho…?"

"Sí" Bunnymund estuvo de acuerdo "Yo también amigo" antes de que pudiera dejar la vergüenza sigilosa, levantó suavemente al guardián más joven de su regazo y se levantó, estirando las piernas y la espalda. Miró la salida previamente bloqueada y no estaba seguro de estar contento o deprimido cuando vio que el hielo estaba completamente derretido. Ellos eran libres de irse.

"Ahora, si no te importa amigo, voy a bucear primero, quizá no sea tan rápido para evitar morir congelado" trató de bromear para romper la tensión. Él estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer en el agua cuando Jack lo detuvo.

"Entonces ¿Ahora qué?" preguntó.

Aster suspiró "No lo sé ¿Qué crees que debería suceder?" se sentía increíblemente estúpido para detener la pregunta que se produjo después.

El espíritu del invierno se sentó de cuclillas a su lado, con las rodillas subidas hasta la barbilla y sonrió juguetonamente al pooka "Tal vez ¿Podrías ser un poco más amable conmigo de ahora en adelante?"

Bunnymund gruñó decepcionado "No prometo nada, amigo" no pudo evitar la sonrisa que vino cuando su compañero se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"Bueno, entonces… tal vez podríamos… ir a unas cuantas misiones más juntos" sugirió Jack tímidamente "¿Ver lo que pasa? ¿Ir con la corriente?"

A Aster le erizó la idea de que Jack no iba a ser completamente suyo, pero vio el mérito en la idea "Sí. Está bien" admitió. Los dos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento antes de que Bunnymund finalmente se dejó caer al agua y nadó al otro lado hacia el mundo exterior. Casi lamentó no haber permitido que Jack fuera el primero. Agua fría le hubiera sentado bien.

/

Los tres conspiradores no habían siquiera salido del estanque. Todos ellos caminaban y revoloteaban y se sentaban incómodamente mientras esperaban con ansiedad. Finalmente habían decidido que si los otros dos guardianes no estaban de vuelta antes de la mañana iban a caminar hasta las cataratas.

Fue solo un par de horas antes del amanecer, en que el espíritu de la Pascua y del Invierno aparecieron de nuevo. Para los otros tres, no parecían estar muy diferentes a cuando se fueron. Habían llegado por separado y parecían incómodos uno con el otro, inseguros.

Tooth ignoró la incomodidad y abrazó a Jack con fuerza "Estábamos preocupados" gritó de alegría "¡Se fueron por horas!" empujó al miembro nuevo a una distancia segura para examinarlo y se quedó sin aliento.

A pesar de que la capucha del espíritu estaba colocada, la oscuridad de los moretones en su cuello no desaparecieron bajo la tela pesada y eran evidentes "¿¡Qué te pasó en el cuello!?" gritó, antes de alejarse del chico con rabia para volar hacia el culpable, un rubor azul profundo explotó en el rostro de Jack "¿Qué le hiciste, Bunnymund?"

El alto pooka sintió culpabilidad y puso las manos en defensa "¿Por qué crees automáticamente que es mi culpa, chica?" bramó ¿Cómo pudieron ser pillados tan rápidamente?

Tooth honestamente consideraba engalanar a su viejo amigo ¿Cómo podía realmente atacar a su compañero hasta el punto de los moretones? No se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía el puño en alto hasta que una mano fría se apoderó de su codo para detener el movimiento "¡Cálmate Tooth!" Jack consoló "Nosotros… uh, sólo discutimos algunas cosas…."

Los ojos cristalinos suplicantes calmaron al hada. Si Jack estaba bien, entonces ella debería estarlo también. Pero eso no impidió que su ira creciera hacia el culpable. Ella miró al conejo "Deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo" le regañó y se fue volando para revisar a sus hadas. _Hombre_. No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba un descanso.

Los cuatro hombres la vieron alejarse en un silencio atónito.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, todos se miraron de nuevo y se echaron a reír.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Bueno, eso sucedió. Podía usar al pobre de Frost como la puta de nadie. Soy una persona muy enferma. Es una enfermedad en verdad._

_Además, no sé nada sobre el Salto del Ángel. Solo tomé un lugar al azar y dejé a mi imaginación partir de ahí ¿Hay una cueva? Pfft, no. No sé. Así que sí acaban de leer esto se molestan en comprobar los hechos. No importa. Espero que lo sea._

_Saludos._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Lo amé demasiado! Y por si las cosas quedaron ambiguas (que lo hicieron) hay una secuela llamada Código: Revisión.**

**¡Me iré a traducir la secuela por ahora! ¡Dejen sus comentarios por favor, para saber si les gustó!**

**Ah, y en el otro habrá Lemmon ;) **


End file.
